


Protecting Her

by drunk_on_yuta



Series: The NCT Chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Consensual Gender Swap/Roleplay, Selective Homophobia, Strong Language, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta
Summary: "If we make it out, we promise to take you with us""I wish I could believe that"orJohnny and Haechan lowkey like each other. When NCT 127 are kidnapped, the two meet Li Nahyun and realize they like her too.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The NCT Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874071
Kudos: 2





	Protecting Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a dream I had a few days ago. I'll be addressing some heavy topics such as rape, torture, selective homophobia, mental illness and forced gender swap/roleplaying so if these subjects bother you then please DO NOT read this story. I don't want people leaving nasty comments or hating on this story because they read about someone getting raped or tortured or whatever when there are clear warnings here and in the tags.

**(3rd Person POV)**

It all happened so fast that no one know quite how to process it. One minute Johnny and the other members of NCT 127 were leaving Music Bank after their first win for Punch, the next they were all being stuffed in the back of a large black van. They were all blindfolded, their hands tied behind them. The van sped off, and Johnny's heart sank. Everything had been done so quick and quiet, no one would even notice them gone until tomorrow or later, and who knew what might happen before then?

The drive seemed to take forever, and in that time Johnny found himself worrying about the other members, especially the younger ones. In the silence, he could hear someone in front of him crying softly. He recognized the voice immediately; it was Donghyuck. Johnny's heart ached for the maknae. He was probably the most terrified out of all the members, except maybe Jungwoo. 

The van stopped abruptly, sending them all sliding forward against the van's rear doors. Johnny was now squished up against Donghyuck, who was trying his best to keep his pained whimpers quiet. Johnny wished he could hug Hyuck, give him some form of comfort, but his bound hands prevented that. Johnny opened his mouth, prepared to whisper some verbal encouragement, when he heard the van doors open. There were voices, then he felt Donghyuck pulled away from him. Hands gripped Johnny's arms, pulling him out of the van and onto his feet. He was led up two flights of stairs, then down a long corridor. He was pulled to a halt, heard the sounds of keys jangling and a door unlocking. The hands shoved him into the room, and there was scuffling as someone else was pushed in behind him. His hands were untied, then the door was slammed shut, the click of the lock echoing loudly through the now-quiet room.

Johnny reached up and slowly pulled off his blindfold. The room was brightly lit, and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust. Once he could see properly, he looked around to see who'd been put in the room with him. To his surprise and relief he found Donghyuck standing just inside the doorway, apparently too frightened to move. Johnny approached the younger boy and removed his blindfold. Donghyuck blinked rapidly, then he saw Johnny. Relief lit up his face like a beautiful Christmas tree, and he hugged the older boy tightly. 

After they had looked around the room a little, they sat down on one of the beds(there were two, but Johnny knew there was no way Donghyuck would be able to sleep alone). Though he was happy not to be alone, Johnny could tell the maknae was still quite fearful. "Hyung, why are they doing this?" Donghyuck asked quietly. Johnny sighed. "I don't know, Hyuck, I really don't." Donghyuck began to tremble, and Johnny wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him in a comforting embrace as he began to cry again. Johnny didn't blame Donghyuck for being so scared, he was pretty scared himself. 

When Donghyuck had calmed down some, the two attempted to get some rest. They lay awake for a while, minds and imaginations running wild with reasons as to why they had been kidnapped. Finally, after a couple of hours, they both fell asleep, though their dreams were far from pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is so short, it's more of a prologue than a bona fide chapter. I just wanted to establish the time frame of when they were kidnapped and how it was done, as well as introduce the fondness between Hyuck and Johnny. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see ya'll next time!!!!


End file.
